sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Progenitor Mothership
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=40 |hull=2703 +81 / level |shields=1668 +201 / level |repair=1.725 +0.115 / level |regen=3.45 +0.23 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=3 +0.38 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=265 +35 / level |recharge=0.85 +0.1 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Plasma |w1.front=0 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=16 |w1.right=16 |w1.range=5000 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Laser |w2.front=6 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=6 |w2.right=6 |w2.range=5000 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=0 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 1 - 3 (+1 at 5, 9) Colonize Malice Shield Regeneration Resurrection |desc=A support ship with utility abilities useful for assisting friendly forces. |shortcut=E }} The Progenitor Mothership is the Advent's Mothership. Official Description: While the Advent certainly seek to exact revenge for their exile, they also strongly desire to spread the influence of the Unity. Few ships are as capable in this objective as Progenitor Motherships — their ability to tap into the Unity‘s collective consciousness is unrivaled. The most skilled Progenitor crews are so attuned to the Unity that they can psionically transfer the spirits of a destroyed ship‘s dead crew into another vessel. This ensures that the Advent‘s best and brightest are never truly lost, as their presence can be recovered and reinserted into willing hosts of the Unity. Tactics Stylized in the shape of a giant brain to represent Advent psychic powers. Being the Advent's Mothership, it also has a Colonize ability like the Jarrasul Evacuator and Akkan Battlecruiser. However, the Progenitor has one of the handiest forms of the ability. For a brief period (either 6 or 10 minutes, depending on its level), all Planetary Improvements have their costs reduced by 15%, 30%, or 45%, at levels 1, 2, and 3. It should be noted that there's a slight delay before the ability takes effect, so once you've colonized, wait a few moments before getting anything. This delay was removed in Entrenchment. Malice increases damage propagation by 30% on 8, 16, or 24 ships in an 8000-km range (the game makes no mention of affected targets) at levels 1, 2, and 3. This means that when one ship affected by the Malice ability is damaged, ALL other ships affected by the same ability will take 30% of that damage. It's sort of a reverse of the Iconus Guardian's Shield Projection ability. *This ability does exactly what it says--it increases damage propagation, making every single attack on any of the affected vessels an area of affect attack. This may well be one of the most powerful ship abilities of the game. *Malice only inflicts the 30% to ships other than the one receiving the original (100%) damage. The third ability, Shield Regeneration, is especially useful if you have Iconus Guardians in your fleet. It will replenish friendly shields at a rate of 37.5, 50, or 62.5 shields per second, at levels 1, 2, and 3. *Shield Regeneration really comes into its own only when all the ships affected have their shield mitigation upgraded, at which time each point of shields restored is equal to 1.3 to 2.1 actual listed shield points. Dropping this into the middle of a squadron of Illuminators in heavy combat is particularly effective. *This is the only practical way to restore the shields of a fleet of Destra Crusaders after you've researched Ruthlessness. The Progenitor's "Ultimate" ability is Resurrection. If one of your capital ships dies when this ability is used, it will transfer all experience that ship has gained to another of the same type that you own. It will NOT target allied ships and bolster their ship levels. Category:Advent Category:Motherships